


Ёлка

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka





	Ёлка

\- Дин? - десятилетний Сэм сидел за кухонным столом и ковырял ложкой в тарелке.  
\- Чего тебе, мелкий? - Дин достал из холодильника пакет молока и водрузил его на стол напротив братишки.  
\- Не называй меня мелким! А папа елку принесет? - Сэм взял пакет и попробовал открыть. Не получилось.  
\- Обещал принести. Ешь хлопья. - Дин надрезал ножом неподдающийся уголок картонной упаковки и налил молоко в чашку брата.  
\- А давай игрушки делать, а то он ее принесет, а наряжать нечем. - Сэм сунул в рот целую ложку любимого завтрака, и сейчас его слова больше походили на булькание тритона, чем на человеческий разговор.  
\- Слушай, я тут на чердаке всякий разный хлам видел. Поищем там что-нибудь интересное? - Дину давно не терпелось полазить по дому, но младший все свободное время проводил за книжками, а одному лезть наверх как-то не улыбалось.  
  
Когда Джон вернулся в дом, ставший им временным прибежищем в эти рождественские дни, сыновья уже спали. Он, осторожно ступая, чтобы не разбудить детей, прошел в гостиную и установил елку. Пушистая лесная красавица тут же расправила ветви, и старый дом стал как-то уютнее и теплее. Джон еще пару минут постоял около этого символа Рождества, сокрушаясь, что про елочные игрушки он не подумал, и придется завтра ехать в супермаркет, который находится в пяти милях отсюда, и ушел в свою комнату.  
  
\- Дин, - Сэм потрепал брата за плечо, - папа елку принес.  
\- Что? Сэмми, спи уже, а? - Дин повернулся на другой бок, но уже через секунду сел в постели. - А он сам где?  
\- Спит уже. Я проверял. Пойдем? - мелкий потянул старшего брата за пижамный рукав.  
\- Пошли. - Дин встал с кровати и вытащил из-под нее небольшой ящик со старым хламом, который они насобирали на чердаке.  
Работа завершилась уже к утру. Довольные, братья уснули сразу же, как только их головы коснулись подушек. Теперь у них будет настоящее Рождество.  
  
Святой Николас стоял возле необычной елки и смотрел на нее с нескрываемым восхищением. Конечно, она не была образцом красоты и изящества, ее ветви не украшали дорогие игрушки и сладости, но от нее веяло неподдельным духом Рождества. Именно за ним Санта и нырнул в этот камин уже в тот момент, когда закончил все свои дела и собирался вернуться к себе домой - на северный полюс.  
\- Винчестеры. Как же я мог не догадаться? - старый волшебник махнул рукой, и под елкой образовалось несколько коробок в яркой упаковке, а на каминной полке появилось три носка, доверху набитых конфетами. - С Рождеством! И удачи, она вам понадобится.  
  
Еле слышный стук копыт по крыше разбудил Джона Винчестера. Он встал, достал из-под матраса обрез и вышел из комнаты. Не найдя ничего подозрительного, Джон вошел в гостиную и остолбенел. Елка, которую он принес ночью, была наряжена со старанием, на которое могли быть способны только его сыновья. А вот подарки - это было что-то из разряда чудес. Он подошел чуть ближе и заметил на журнальном столике стакан молока и тарелку с еще горячим овсяным печеньем. "Да неужели?" - брови Джона поползли вверх, и он только в этот момент заметил, что в дверях стоят его мальчики.  
\- Папа! Тут был Санта? Это правда был он? - Сэм подскочил к дереву и начал шуршать коробками.  
\- Правда, сын. - Джон посмотрел, как младший, выхватив две коробки из общей кучи, подбежал сначала к Дину, а затем и к нему, впихивая подарки в руки адресатам.  
\- С Рождеством! - эхом донеслось до Винчестеров, когда они одновременно открыли все три коробки, и в гостиной внезапно пошел снег. Снежинки, не тая, ложились на одежду, мебель, пол и елку.  
\- Пап, - Дин подошел к отцу и шепотом обратился к нему: - ты же говорил, что Санты не существует?  
\- Ну, видимо, я был не прав. А вас двоих ждет молоко и овсяное печенье.  
  
Рождество в семье Винчестеров продолжалось...


End file.
